claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Undine
Etymology ウンディーネ transliterates from "Undine," from Latin unda (wave). Coined by medieval alchemist Paracelsus, who used it for female water nymphs, which are small and delicate. Deneuve discovers by accident the true nymph-like form of Undine. Appearance Aggressive arched eyes and brows. Waist-length hair. Exaggerated, bulked-up muscles. Personality Loud and boisterous surface hides fragile soul with tragic past. Protective of those weaker than herself. Datasheet From Yoma War Record III. 'Baseline' Height: 175cm (5ft 8.89in). Dominant arm: right *Yoki: C *Agile: C *Strength: A *Mental: C *Sensing: C *Leadership: C+ 'Class' Undine is an Offensive Type warrior, her Ability being Overwhelming Slash. 'Technique' Overwhelming Slash enables Muscle Enhancement and Twin Sword. 'Muscle Enhancement' Undine, feeling guilt over friend's death, takes up friend's sword. Undine builds temporary muscular body, getting permission from Organization to use two swords. But Deneuve sees through facade (Scene 055). 'Twin Sword' Technique that Deneuve calls "Two-Sword Style" (Scene 051). 'Evaluation' Organization notes muscle-bound figure resulting from constant Yoki release. Convinced Organization to allow two-sword technique using brute force. But manner is also brutal in tone. History 'Early days' In flashback, an earlier untransformed, frail Undine stands over body of fallen friend. Undine holds her friend's sword. Face of Undine's Friend not shown (Anime Scene 20). 'Northern Campaign' Assigned during Northern Campaign to lead Team Undine: Deneuve (No. 15), Zelda (No. 24), Claudia (No. 36) and Juliana (No. 43) (Scene 051, Anime Scene 18). Mutual hostility with Deneuve (Scene 051). 'Scouts' During first battle, Armadillo Awakened decimates Team Flora. Team Undine reinforces Team Flora. But Deneuve only halfway beheads Armadillo. Undine pushes Deneuve's sword down and decapitates Armadillo (Scene 054, Anime Scene 19). 'Secret revealed' After first battle, Undine argues with Miria over strategy. Despite Flora's explanation, Undine storms off to store-room. Later in store-room, Deneuve discovers Undine's true delicate form. But Deneuve sees her own past in Undine's. In manga, Deneuve implies that Undine's friend died because Undine was too weak to save her life. In anime, Deneuve implies that Undine's friend died saving Undine's life. In either case, Undine takes up her friend's sword. Deneuve makes peace with Undine and promises to help (Scene 055, Anime Scene 20). 'Northern Army' Manga and anime diverge here. 'Manga' Undine appears in flashback. Miria has Task Force warriors each take half dose of Yoki Suppressant. If rendered unconscious during battle, warrior's lack of Yoki makes her appear dead to both Awakened and Organization (Scene 066). Northern Army invades Pieta. Rigaud kills Veronica and Undine, then wounds Jean. Clare awakens and attacks. But Rigaud repels Clare and kills Flora (Scene 057, Anime Scene 21). He wounds Deneuve. Deneuve despairs she did not keep her promise to Undine. Deneuve takes up Undine's sword before last battle (Scene 060). Undine's friend's sword appears in graveyard (Scene 065). 'Anime' Northern Army invades Pieta. Rigaud sequence similar to manga. Deneuve takes up Undine's sword before pursuing Clare in volcano (Anime Scene 24). Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Unit Category:Common Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Northern Campaign